She's Like A Baby, I'm Like A Cat
by ShanniC
Summary: Mimi, and Joe discuss their friendship over an ice cream, in a booth. A Mimi, and Joe friendship fic. Read and Review!


When We Are Happy We Both Get Fat

Author's Note: The title sounds strange but once you read it you'll understand it! This is a Joe/Mimi friendshippy fic.. This should have been published before _If I Had A Million Dollars, _but I decided against it. This time 'round our friends discuss their strange friendship is like many other things. I've become addicted to the friendship stuff.. It's so kawaii! I hope you enjoy it.. 

Disclaimer: Who needs 'em? Not when you're broke, and own no assets! Take the hint.

**She's Like A Baby, I'm Like A Cat**

The ice cream was cold, and refreshing. The girl was famished. She greedily slopped up her portion of the shared treat. Smiling happily, she slid in the booth. It was a hot day, and the ice cream was quite satisfying. Chocolate and vanilla always did it. It was her favorite flavor. A classic, delicious flavor. She smiled to herself. Some things never change. She kicked her foot up slightly, but put it back down when she noticed the attention she had drawn to herself.

She lay her arm on the table, and let her head rest in her hand. She noticed the person sitting in front of her then. He was eating slowly, taking each bite and savoring the flavor. She smiled up at him. He returned the gesture. The girl took off her hat, a sentimental peice of her youth. It was too wide to fit on the table so the girl merely squished it, and laid it on her side of the spacious booth.

"Are you done yet?" She asked impatiently.

The boy always did eat slwoly. Come to think of it, he always did _everything_ slowly. It was just his way. Swiftness was his enemy, while caution was his friend. That would have been helpful if they were going across barbed wire, but they were only eating ice cream!! He was swirling it around as if he had never tasted ice cream before. She flicked his arm, hinting that he should speed it up. The boy took no notice, and continued to eat contentedly.

"Joe!! I'm talking to you!!" 

She said again, still patiently waiting. She could only wait for so long before she went postal. He was slowing things up. She was ready to leave, and here he was eating as if he hadn't a care in the world. He still did not answer. 

"JOE!!" 

She yelled into his face. Finally the boy looked up, and gave her a perplexed look. He stopped eating, placed the spoon out of his mouth, and stared at her. Swallowing the cold chunk in his throat, he responded to her.

"What is it Mimi?" 

She wanted to laugh in his face. What did he think was wrong! He was acting stupid again! Being so slow, and boring that she wanted to scream! But she couldn't scream. He was her friend.. Sweet kind, funny Joe. He was also precautious, careful, and stick-in-the-mud Joe! Instead of yelling or whining, she stopped and studied his face. His facial features usually helped her discern how he was feeling.

"What are you thinking about Joe?" 

"I'm thinking about us.." He said calmly.

"What do you mean _us_?" 

"I don't know.. I thinking about myself."

Mimi cocked an eyebrow.

"_Figures_."

It was now Joe's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind, Joe. What were you thinking about?"

"_Well_. I was thinking about our friendship. Y'know.. How our relationhip compares to other things metaphorically."

Mimi's interest was peaked. She had to hear this.

"Please, do tell."

"Well, for instance, when you were a really little, you told me that you played with Barbie's remember?" He said looking at his friend.

"Yea. so? What girl didn;t play with Barbie?"

"True, but you also told me that you're Barbie's did it on the first date." He said, his face waiting for her reaction.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said getting cross.

"Well, now that we're friends, there's never a need for them to demonstrate." Joe said.

"Joe! That has nothing to do with our friendship!" She said taking abite of his Ice Cream.

"Hey! Gimme a break. You make up one!" He said yanking her spoon away, so she couldn't steal anymore ice cream from him.

Mimi sat there for a few moments, while Joe patiently went back to his ice cream. What could she say? She had a special friendship with Joe. She could tell him things she wouldn;t even tell Sora. He was good at keeping secrets. She looked at him for a split second, grinning like a meer cat, he slowly stirred the melting goodness.

"Sorry, I got nothing."

"Well, we both like to eat. We both are happy eating? You're like a baby, I'm like a cat, when we are happy we both get fat!" He said laughing!

"Hey! Are you trying to imply that I'm fat?" Mimi said angrily.

"No. Mimi. I was just commenting on our friendship."

"Oh. That's okay."She said resting her back against the booth.

"You want the rest?"

"Thanks! Thought you'd never ask!

Joe looked at Mimi once more. He was alittle surprised he couldn;t think of much to compare their friendship to. Was that a bad thing?The reason why he even thought of it was because she meant so much to him. He didn't tend to worry abou the things that other people said. All that matttered to him was her.

"Mimi, ya finished with that?" Joe asked 

"Role reversal huh?" Mimi smiled akwardly.

"Umm.. You've got a little something right here." Joe said gesturingto her face.

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"Nope."

"Where?"

"Everywhere!"

"JOE!"

"MIMI!"

"Fat kitty!" Mimi said gigling again.

"Baby!" Joe said mock anger.

Their lives in a nutsheel. A fit of playful arguments. No way would they want to change anything. It was already decided for them. He wouldn't want any other way. 

"All that matters to me is she." Joe said aloud.

"Who Joe?"

"This kid I know." He said.

"Ya ready to go?" He asked Mimi.

"Yup. Thanks for the shake!" Mimi replied.

The two gathered the belongings and headed out the door. As Mimi was walking out Joe turned his eyes back to the booth one last time. Then he turned back to Mimi. The girl was already three steps ahead of him. He smiled, and walked out the door.


End file.
